Computer mouse pads have become a necessity to individuals who use a computer with a mouse. A computer mouse has a track ball at the bottom which touches contacts within the mouse. As the track ball is moved, specific contacts are triggered, and subsequently the movement of the pointer on the screen is controlled. To use a mouse effectively, the linear movement of the mouse across a surface must be accurately translated to the rotational movement of the track ball. This can be frustrated if the surface is not sufficient to maintain the friction necessary to contact the track ball at all times. A mouse pad is used to maintain the friction necessary to control the track ball such that the track ball does not slip.
A problem with mouse pads is that they take up precious space on a desk already crowded with a computer and other computer accessories. Often, a user, who is taking notes, must place the note pad in his lap or in some other inconvenient position to take notes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination computer mouse pad and note pad which provides a surface which maintains contact with a track ball of a computer mouse.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination computer mouse pad and note pad which provides a surface upon which notes can be taken.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a combination computer mouse pad and note pad which provides a plurality of sheets which are secured in a manner such that the sheets do not move and give way to the mouse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination computer mouse pad and note pad which provides a means for easily pulling off the top sheet.